TWisTeD
by CaptainBlackPaw13
Summary: How far will Raven go to save her team when slade has her greatest fears ready to use? Will Raven be able to overcome whats left of her worst nightmares? And Who the Hell is red-x? Plus where is speedy? And what about Robin? Read and Review to find out!
1. The Birthday

_**t**__**wisted- A Robin Raven story, Partly taken from reality the other from the darkest depths of my mind! Hope you enjoy**_

_Chapter one, The Birthday._

_November 13, what a lucky day, what a lucky friday the thirteenth ,might i add. _** Raven thought glumily to herself. The day wouldn't have been so bad being it was Robin, her closest friends birthday, but he was for the moment snuggiling with a giggling starfire on the couch watching a happy-go-lucky beast boy play video games. Cyborg was currently leaning agenst the kitchen counter watching her glare into her Herbal Tea. "The Party won't be that bad girl lighten up!" She responded with a slightly raised eyebrow " Your allowing what twelve teenage super heros to sit around drinking while the city could be blown up and they wouldn't notice." Cyborg beamed at her, "So you included yourself in that count?" His voice held an itch of enthusiasm. "No" She responded dryly. Wincing as a shrill scream came from starfire, Raven attempted to stand up. But cyborg immediatly was infront of me. **_ For a robot he sure moves damn fast. _**"Come on Rae, Bee will be here!" "Yeah here wraped in your arms! Not at all to mention **_**Terra."**_** She hissed the blonde girls name. Ever since she'd taken part in Terras' revived memory she'd been nothing but a witch to her. "Terra isn't that bad! She's good know Rae, she's just a bit jealous of you." Another shrill scream came from Star. Making Ravens skin prickle with irritation. "Jealous? Of WHAT?" "Rae im not getting into this, the rest of the team will be here in two hours and i havent even gotten the chips out!" Starfire was sent into a scream of giggles. **_ One more damn time and i am gunna explode! _**Raven rolled her eyes and levitated her cup into the sink. Standing up she flipped her hood up over her head. After defeating her father Raven had become much more loose with emotions and her powers than she let on. Being attached to someone just wasn't her style. Feeling extremely tired she set foot toward the exit. She was in arms distance when a rubber glove snaked her wrist and spun her backwards. Smiling slightly to herself realizing it was none other than the boy wonder. None of the others dared to to touch her like that. Secretly she loved the affectionate feeling it sent through her skin. She bumped her self into him smiling radiantly before letting it vanish mere secounds later. "Why what is a tramp like this doing around my side of town? "Why, merely wanting to see what it's like on the upside of town , the camp gets a bit boring for me." Robin smiled back his mask glistening a pure white. Robin let go of her stepping back and letting out a small chukle. "Where are you sneaking of to know princess?" Ever since robin had caught her reading Romeo and Juliet he had aquired the name princess for the empath. It had been almost two weeks of being called the puppy name and secretly Raven loved it, though she rolled her eyes as he said it. Raven adjusted her cape smoothly. "Heading up for some meditation before your guests arrive." "But you havent even given me my present yet?" Robin smirked cockily. "Oh you must have missed it over your giant ego" "Watch it princess, someone has to satify the birthday boy." By now the pair had all the other titans attentions. " Well it appears some boy wonder has a bit off a greedy problem." She turned on her heel smiling slightly, " you should have a doctor look into that." Raven stepped outside the doors and turned into her soul self phasing up to the roof. Where she set herself in a meditation position. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zin" She has suddenly kneeling on the ground. The tower was filled with anguishing screams of fear. Fire ebbed at the corners of her vision, a figure layed sprayled in front of her. But the figure wasn't anyone it was her! "Ravvveeennn" Beastboy waved his hand infront of her face yet again. This time Raven let out a gasp and leapt to her feet. Blinking rapidly she glared at a smirking Terra with Beastboy hiding behind her shivering. "Awww did Raven have a nightmare?" Terra asked smirked evily. "Awww did someoe forget to put on there anti wrinkle cream this morning?" Raven bit back glaring one of her worst death glares. The smirk fell from terra's face almost immediatly. Terra turned around heading for the door " For some unknown reason your wanted downstairs" She called over her shoulder slamming the door shut behind her. Raven and beastboy shared a look before heading downstairs. **_This is gunna be great._


	2. Truth or dare

_**Chapter 2 TRUTH OR DARE?**_

**After telling everyone hello and grabbing a drink Raven positioned herself on the couch with her book in hand. Everyone around her was laughing music pumped through the tower. The teens almost all dancing with beers in hand were all acting, well like teenagers. **

**Raven sighed taking a small sip of her wine cooler, she watched as Bee and Cy chattered away next to the stove. Terra and Beastboy began to grind back to back laughing insanly. Speedy and Aqualad were taking bets on who could eat more red hot peppers. Robin and Starfire were dancing fastly both smiling widely. Looking behind her she caught w glimpse of Mas y Menos racing while dancing around the room. Suddenly a pink head bounced down next to Raven, shivering exitedly.**

**Raven glanced up to look at Jinx who was smiling so widely it made Raven cringe. Ever since Jinx had switched sides she's changed AlOT! Her pink hair was in a pony tail with bangs drifting down the side of her fore head. Her eyes were lightly coated with black mascara and eyeliner. Pink glitter decorated her long eyelashes. Her dress was a bit different it went down to her knee, mainly pink but stitched with black and sparkles alll around the dress.**

**"What's up bouncy?" Jinx impossibly smiled wider.**

**"Guess who is now dating Kid Flash? Can i get a drum roll please?" Raven cocked an eyebrow pursing her small lips defiantly. "Okay well than it's ME!"**

**" Really now!" Raven let out a small tinkle of laughter. Jinx cocked her head to the side, " Why on earth are you sitting here?"**

**"Would you prefer I sit on the floor?"**

**"Come on now lets get this party started?" Jinx pumped her fists into the air, sprining from the couch she sent a hex towards the stereo. Immediatly the music stopped followed by a bunch of grumbles and complaints.**

**"OH shut up! Everyone in a circle! Hurry now." Jinx turned her back to Raven, twirling her fingers in the air immediatly the couch tranformed into a half circle, four yellow bean bags lined the secound part of the circle, followed by two cushy chairs. Smiling contently she turned back to Raven " That includes you."**

**She leapt to the middle of the circle deciding the spots she started with the left side of the couch. "Speedy, Aqualad, Bee, Robin, Terra." Frowning to herself she glanced at Rae but shook her head. Looking at the beanbag she continued "Me, Cyborg, Raven, and BeastBoy."**

**Every one took there seats, except for Robin as too Raven was sitting in his seat. "There appears to be a bird in my seat." Robin chuckled at his own joke.**

**"A bird who's not playing." Raven snapped her book shut but Robin wasnt giving up,**

**"Wanna bet?"**

**"As a matter of fact yeah, because there's no way im playing."**

**"Just leave her be she's boring anyway." Terra insisted next to her. Without flinching Raven simply stood up.**

**But yet again Robin stood straight up, "come on princess you've gotta play!"**

**"No"**

**"That's it you've gopt till three too go over to your seat. Boy wonder opened up pointing to the yellow bean bag. Raven crossed her arm defiantly. Smirking Robin began to count " one...two...THREEE" He grabbed her waist throwing her over his shoulder weightlessly. No one noticed Starfire tense or the evil gleam in Terra's eyes. They all watched amused as Robin caried Raven setting her in her chair.**

**"You playing yet?"**

**"NO" She glared at him. **_ how dare he touch her!_

**Smirking playfully he bent to pick her up again.**

**"ALRIGHT..alrigth allriight! I'll play your stupid game!"**

**"Good" He said as he returned to his seat.**

**"Alright Truth or Dare! You all get NO chickens but you can earn them. You earn them by completing Double dares. You get to pick at Random if you refuse then the group gets to choose your punishment." Jinx smiled wickedly. "I'll Start...okay BB truth or dare." **

**"Dare"**

**And so it began... **


	3. Test of faith

**I do not own any of the tt characters!**

**CHAPTER 3-Test of faith**

**After watching bestboy drink a full glass of milk, then repeatedly throw up all of the contents. The teens were once again sitting in the circle awaiting the next test. Beastboy still looking rather peaked smiled triumphantly. "Cyborg truth or dare" **

** "Oh no boy you ain't got nothin on me! Dare" And evil grin spread across BB's face. **

** "I dare you to eat a plate full of tofu bacon!" Cyborgs face fell, he even grimaced alittle.**

** "Alright grass stain your on!" Beast boy rushed to the kitchen followed by a sweating cyborg, aqualad, speedy, and Bee. Raven glanced swiftly at Robin who was chattering away with Star and Terra. Smirking to herself she quickly phased to the hallway. She turned downed the hallway hoping no one would miss her presence.**

** She got a few feet when she felt another soul follow her. The soul was etched full of hate, anguish, and even a little fear. **_ Terra,_** she muttered pulling her hood up over her head. Tensing her muscles she turned as a pebble flew past her shoulder.**

_**"**_**Where you going Rae-Rae, the little bird a bit jeaalous?"**

** " Oh who would i possibly have to be jaelous of?"**

** " Oh you know starfire, Robin, Me."**

** " Ha, why on earth would i be jealous of my friends..and you?"**

** " Why because, everyone loves me raven. They were all so glad when i was saved. It's clear that your worthless to the team. Even Robin thinks of me higher than you."**

** "You don't scar me traitor, i dont fall for your games."**

** "But you do fall for a certain other bird" She started to close the distance between them.**

** "What's that mean?" Raven growled.**

** "It means when all the others find out you've been trying to steal Robin from Starfire, they won't be to pleased." Terra bumped her shoulder into Ravens. She opened her mouth to reply when a new voice echoed down the hallway.**

** " Terra Rae, get in here the games still going."**

** "Hope no one discovers your secret." Raven watched her dissapear through the door. Anger seething within her, Robin was her BEST friend. Friend, that's it! Centering herself she reentered the room.**

** "Okay my turn", Cy said looking rather green.**

** " Speedy truth or dare"**

** "Truth man, i just ate some wicked pudding and can berly stand." Starfire beemed at him, he had obviously tried some of her celebration pudding. **___Poor guy,_** Raven thought sincerely.**

** "Would you rather kiss Jinx or Raven?" Speedy took this into consideration, glancing both of the girls up and down a couple of times.**

** "Raven!" He smirked as she glared at him.**

** "Speaking of which it's my turn Terra Truth or dare?"**

** "Dare" She batted her eyes at him. **_Slut,_** she glared at the pair of them.**

** "I dare you to lick aqualads feet!" She quickly turned away looking rather irritated.**

** "Fine." She bent over the couch pulling off his sock she bent closer to his foot. Sticking out her tounge she quickly likced the side of his webbed toes. Everyone burst into a hoot of laughter. All except Terra who was gleaming at Raven.**

** "Raven" The laughter faded, everyone sat up straight, blinking a couple of times she smiled evily.**

** "Dare" Everyone seemed to hold there breaths afraid of what was going to happen. **

** "I dare you too sit on Robins lap for 6 minutes kissing him" Starfire immediatly stiffened Robin sat up narrowing his eyes at her.**

** " no" She simply replied.**

** "Soo that's a chicken? Good Jinx what's the fix on that" Jinx refused to look Raven in the eyes.**

** "You have to strip down to your bra and underware." Raven glared at her not hummered.**

** "No"**

** "You have to Raven it's the law" BB chirped in. Raven silenced him with a glare.**

** "Yep Rae you have too"Terra said in mock gentleness.**

** "Raven stood up Anger flashing through her she couldn't hold it back. "Fuck Off TErra!" Terra stood up anger pulsing making her shake.**

** "Why are you so mean to me!" She screeched.**

** " Mean? IM the mean one! Get over yourself you highmaintnense Bitch!"**

** "ENOUGH" Robin stood up starring at Raven. " Raven CONTROL yourself! You HAVE too no questions asked. Terra stood shaking infront of her tears welling in her eyes. Robin rested a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. "Terra why dont you sit by Beastboy and we'll continue the game no questions asked.**

** Raven starred at him astounished for a split secound before covering her emotions. Flipping her hood down she slowly unlatched her cloak. letting it drop to the floor, Cy looked away along with Aqualad, Bee, Starfire, And Jinx. Robin stood next to her for a minute before sitting back down, Terra gleamed in triumph. And Speedy was smirking at her perplexed. She slowly pulled her arms out of the sleeves, slipping the leo tard off of her black C cup bra. Down over her Black satin boy shorts that clung to her skinny grey legs nicely. She stepped out of her Leo tard and kicked it aside.**

** "Robin truth or dare?"**

** "Dare" he said sighing.**

** " I dare you to handcuff yourself to terra and jump off the Jump bridge."**

** "Game over, Lets all sleep here tonight. Raven i need to talk to you." Raven crossed her arms staring blankly at Robin. " You need to lay off Terra princess." Becoming irrate Raven put her hand on her hips percing her lips.**

** "You may be a guy boy blunder, but you should understand me enough to realize i wouldn't do something to her unless she deserves it!"**

** "So what did she do?" Raven was silent for a few minutes, pondering rather or not to explain her almost explosion with Terra.**

** "She cornered me in the hallway, and she accused me of some royally stupid shit."**

** "Go to bed Princess, i believe you but you need to sleep off your anger."**

** "Whatever" She phased to her bathroom. Raven stood in the small bathroom. It consisted of lavender walls, spotless white floor, black rugs,and a Black,purple,and white shower curtan. She turned on the hot water of the sink, splashing her face,and brushing her teeth quickly she went quitly to her room. The darkness of her room comforted her.**

** Throwing on a Black tight tanktop and purple shorts she crawled into bed. Sleep soon overcame her. That is until a crisp shrill scream echoed her room. Flailing off the covers raven sat upright on her bed. Looking around terrified she saw Terra standing at the edge of her bed a rock in her hand. Blood pouring out of her upper arms, smiling evily she crumbled the rock with her powers and fell onto the bed.**


	4. You said what?

**I don't own any of the tt characters and my dad refuses to buy them for me!:)**

** Chapter four-You said what?**

**Terra fell onto Raven laughing macanically. "Now who's gunna believe you?" Raven couldn't believe her ears! Terra was going to frame her of attacking her? Raven rolled out frpom under Terra's weight falling to her knees on the floor. **

**The door burst open and the entire team flooded into her room. Terra's blood soaked her arms and legs. **_Perfect,_** Raven sat there slightly shaken as Robin ran to her bed and picked up terra's bleeding body. "TERRA" Beastboy screamed in agony, taking Terra away from Robin he also began to shake. Watching closley Terra gave a slight breath.**

**Robin rounded on her as Terra and a few others acomadated Cy to the infirmory. "What the fuck did you do?" he bellowed at her. Raven stood up anger flushing her back to reality.**

**"Robin I didn't do THAT!"**

**"Really because it sure as hell looks like it!" **

**"Well it also sure as fuck looks like you trust me."**

**"TRUST thats WHAT YOU FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT! TRUST!"**

**"YES, A TEAM THAT TRUSTS! BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Robin cocked his head to the side calming down slightly.**

**"What happened Princess?" He stepped towards her grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. Waving all the others off. Gently he lead her to the shower sitting her down on the ledge and starting the warm water.**

_Damn he's a good detective. Making me comfortable so he can investigate._

**"So come on Princess tell me everything. Including what happened at the party."**

**"Well during the middle of the party i tried tpo sneak off when Terra caught me in the hallway, either way she tried to accuse me of some very wrong things. Saying i wasn't needed and how you approved everyone but me. During the Party i lost it but i went straight to bed!" Raven watched the blood trail down her legs. Robin prosseded to grab a black washcloth and gently scrub off the blood.**

** "Next thing i new i heard a scream and Terra was at the end of my bed holding a rock in her hand. The rock dissappeared and she fell onto me laughing about how she'd now gotten rid of me." Raven bit her lip and Robin froze.**

**"I **_**Suppose she was right."**_

**"what?"**

**"Your on probation for atleast two weeks no leaving the tower no coming on missions, no nothing. You ever try to hurt another one of your teammates again your OFF the team. CLEAR?"**

**"WHAT!" Was all she could muster, how was that possible!**

** "I'm sorry Princess attacking one of your own teammates is serious."**

**"Get out." She said cooly.**

**"Raven"**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" His look turned menacing.**

**"WHat's wrong does little princess need to feel special?"**

**"Get out. NOW!**

**"Fine, i suggest you keep your temper, and atleast try to gain everyone elses trust back." Robin ducked out of her room before she could say anything else. Angry tears threatened to roll down her cheecks. Black energy swirled threatiningly around the lightbulb above her. **

**"Raven took a deep breath centering herself she called back the energy. Raven stepped into the shower sheading her clothes, she turned the water steaming hot. And took a quick shower.**

_**ELSE WHERE IN THE TOWER**_

_** ROBINS POV**_

**White hot anger bubbled through him as Robin made his way down to the infirmory. Before he'd heard the scream Robin had been doing his regular Slade hunt. They hadn't heard from him in over a month, he felt something funny was happening.**

**Robin clenched his nuckles together when he opened the white doors. Ignoring the sheer whiteness of the room he found the erny Terra was on and a sleeping kitty BB curled on her chest.**

**Next to the bed Cyborg was running some annalaysise in his arm. Silently Robin stalked over to Cyborg.**

**"You really put her on probation?" He asked from over his shoulder.**

**"She attacked a teammate Cy, what was i supposed to do!"**

**"We don't know the whole story yet."**

**"We do however know Terra was bleeding on Ravens bed IN ravens ROOM. Some how that isn't enough."**

**"You od all peole know Raven you should know the girl may be...bat shit crazy but she aint ever hurt anybody on purpose."**

**"Half the criminals we get everyday don't intentionally hurt someone."**

**Cy finally glanced t him suprised, and even a bit hurt. "So now she's a criminal?"**

**Robin shrugged not even sure how to approach the situation. Cyborgs look turned to rage.**

**"Well she's a teammate jackass, a teammate that cares for you more than your ego could ever tell, and until i get time to research on Terra's body we won't know who's right."**

**"Well until then she's om probation. And that's final."**

**"Whatever man, get out of here and get some sleep." Robin complied at once heading up to his room, confused and mad.**

_**Ravens POV**_

**Wrapped in a lavender towel Raven stripped off her bloody sheets. Glancing at the time she say it was merely four fourteen. Raven glanced out the window small droplets free falling from the sky. Raven balled the sheets up with her powers and phased them to the laundry room.**

**Walking over to her closet she grabbed a pair of black ripped skiny jeans and a neon pruple  
>The Red Jumpsuite Apparratus down on the edge of her bed she pulled on a pair of black socks. As she went to stand up anger still boilling through her, something caught her eye.<strong>

**It was a small Gold and Black communicator with a nice Gold S in the middle of it. Smiling to her self she pocketted the communicator and phasing through her window took flight towards Jump city,**

**ohhhh CLIFFFY! Haha im currently new at this and havent yet figured out how to veiw my reviews yet! So if your still here with me i will figure out how to view them! I also would like to appologize for the characters being off character so much. But if you are reviewing i'd like you to answer a question, If one character sticks to Ravens side out of these who would you like, Red x, Jinx, Beastboy, or just Cyborg alone?**


	5. trust or dust

CHAPTER FIVE

Trust or Dust?

**"So what's the problem now?" Raven sat at the counter drinking her herbal tea. Nick had slightly long blonde hair, with crystal blue eyes. He started working night shifts three months ago. They didn't becom aquanted until Cinderblock almost smashed the place around two in the morning. Raven had saved her little cafe as she called it by sheilding it from the giants fist.**

** "Oh the usual."**

** "Mmmm so you don't wanna share, that's good i suppose."**

** Raven sighed sharing wasn't her thing. Infact trusting generally wasn't her thing. But for some odd reason this guy had seemed to capture her trust. Granted it took quite awhile he wasn't worried about breaking it. Neither was she, but for some reason telling about her predicament wasn't fun. Raven just shrugged her shoulders. **

** "How's the girlfriend?"**

** "Oh Monica she's GREAT!"**

** They chuckled together slightly, in truth Nick never had a girlfriend but they both liked to joke about it. Together they were a rather serious friendship but somehow he understood her.**

** "But really, if you want to talk about it i'm here."**

** Raven pursed her lips. "You know the blonde chick you called a beach blonde dumbass. Well she seemed to think it was a good idea to cut herself than sabotase me. Then you know the spiky haired jackass, well he put me on probation and doesn't trust me anymore."**

** "Damn, i'm sorry Rae, You know you can always come crash with me."**

** "Haha yeah right." They made small talk for awhile neither bothering on personal objectives. By then it was five thrity, it was then that an explosion from near by rocketed the building. Raven jumped from her stool, throwing a five on the counter she raced out of the shop looking around the street. Another explosion made her leap into the air and head towards the left. The cars were shaking and no one was luckily in sight. That left her with a problem if she investigated Robin would pry kick her butt. **_Shit,_** she thought as she flew faster down the street looking for signs of trouble. **_Were are the titans! _** She wondered, she glanced down the street farther and got her answer, one man standing in the middle of the street arms crossed,waiting. Anger flooding her veins she lifted her haands in front of her and let her energy burst from her hands. Hitting her target square in the chest his body flew flat on the pavement Slade stood up,cracking his neck.**

** Raven flung herself at him ramming them into the bottom of a store window, glass shaddering around them she pushed him agenst the wall. leaping back she held her hands up defensivly. "What are you doing here!" She hissed at him. **

** He chuckled, "Why dear, i'd like to check up on my favorite bird."He didn't move a muscle.**

** "Sure what's the REAL reason."**

** "Oh Raven you know me all too well, maby that's why we're so much alike."**

** "Shut up!" She flung more power at his chest, he sailed threw the wall. " What are you playing at!"**

** "Your soundoing much too alike Robin, say how is he? I'd figure you would know."**

** Raven glared at him raising her hands threatiningly."Tell me now or i'll blow your head off."**

** "You've changed Raven, How's Terra?"**

** "Still a bitch," She sparked energy above his head the ceiling caving in on him. Raven raised the ruble off of him, tossing it at the wall. "Now tell me why your here."**

** "If you must know i've decided to take up work with a partner."**

** "Who!" Raven demanded.**

** "You." He answered standing up. "As soon as that is I remove that gang of so called FRIENDS you hide behind."**

** "They ARE my friends!" She bellowed throwing more dark energy right at him, blasting him to the next building.**

** "Really would friends not believe you, put you on probation. And make you use me as a punching bag?"**

** "Shut UP" She hit him harder this time with all her might. Slade flailed four buildings back being stopped by a brick wall.**

** But he still stood right back up. Pipes had sprung loose around them water was flooding the buildings, holes sent cars up in flames, There was currently a huge gazier in the ground around them. "So much distruction", he marvelled. "I'll be back to check on you my bird, Just remember this, things arn't always what they appear." He cackled evilly before he burst into flame sending her sprawled backwards.**

** Raven was sprawled on her back breathing heavy her pants ripped around a gash in her thigh. Her shoulder ripped open, water falling all around her. And a face was suddenly standing above her, acompanied by more and more and more. Until her entire team was pearing around her. Robin was shaking his head at her anger aparent on his face. **

** "Aqualad take care of the water, Star move some of the big ruble, Beastboy and Speedy make sure there are no injured. Jinx and bee scout the area for any major issues."**

** Cyborg offered her a hand pulling her gently to her feet he whipped away her angry tears. "It'll be alright Rae don't sweat it."**

** "CYBORG help beast boy and mas y menos you guys can help since you left last night. Raven we're talking NOW." He bellowed at her. The crowd around her scattered, Raven's head started to spin but centering herself she used a bit of her powers to keep steady. Robin turned his back and walked her outsside.**

** "What the FUCK is WRONG with you lately1"**

** "EXCUSE ME!"**

** "We're all sitting in the tower taking care of Terra when we get a call saying there's a Titan destroying the West side office building. And here we find your not in your room your taking your anger out on a poor building!"**

** Raven starred at him astounished, trying to keep even and not be controlled by anger. She simply said in a monotone voice "Slade was here."**

** Robin just starred at her for a minute, tensing his face he tried, failing, to calmly state "Stop lieng." But his voice cracked at the end.**

** "IM NOT LIEING ROBIN YOUR MY BEST FRIEND WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS!"**

** "You lied about Terra."**

** "To hell with Terra! Terra did that to HERSELF i came here because i was in the cafe when there were explosions!"**

** "WHat explosions Rae there was No explosion."**

** "WHY DON"T YOU BELIEVE ME!" Anger was overcoming her. For a split secound her Robin was back a soft look overcame his face. But a frown ruined it, **_ somethings wrong with him, _** she thopught astonished. **

** "I don't have a reason to believe you!"**

** "WHAT ABOUT TRUST DAMNIT! YOUR MY BEASTFRIEND YOUR SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME!"**

** "Forget it Raven get back to the tower and STAY THERE."**

** With out a word she formed into a black soulself raven and flung herself into her room at the tower. But that wasn't good enough her wounds were still bleeding deeply. She walked out of her room down the hallway and into Cyborgs room. Grabbing a first aid kit she felt her head go dizzy. Her mouth get dry, and she pushed herself into the nearest room. By chance it was one of the guest rooms, she collapsed onto the bed falling into peacefull unconciousness.**

**Why hello again! Id like to admit to RandomXD that your reviews have intrigued me alot! And i love knowing i've captured some peoples attention. I also want to say about your review on Robin being so off character there is a good reason for that! One i cannot share right now but if your read on you will see! I know my writing jumps pace abit i think that's because i get soo excited i like to skip ahead a bit! haha SORRY! but your reviews mean much to me! So review review i hope you enjoy! And can anyone guess who's room she's in?**


	6. New frenemies

Chapter 6

New Frenemies

_**Raven rolled in her sleep moaning "Why?". A Warm red blanket had been placed over her. A warm wash cloth had already washed out her wounds. A bandage was wraped around her nude a thick bandade was layed on her shoulder. Raven layed shivering under the covers in just her Black underware and Matching Bra.**_

_** "Raven, come on please wake up." A gentle voice pleaded from above her. Raven stirred in her dreamless sleep. "I know your stubborn but i've got Herbal Tea for you." The Titan nudged Raven slightly. A sigh escaped Ravens lips a secound before she blinked open her eyes.**_

_**She starred up in astonishment "Speedy?" She starred at the red headed Titan. "You, you...helped me?" Raven tried to sit up, but speedy gripped her forearm and pulled her up to a sitting posistion.**_

_** "Well of course, as i recall it was you who helped yourself to MY bed." Speedy grinned happily at her,**_

_** "But everyone thinks i did those horrible things." Raven spat bitterly.**_

_** "Not true, almost everyone." Raven threw him a quizzical look as she grabbed her herbal Tea, smiling in thanks.**_

_** "Cyborg believes you because he secretly distrusts Terra, i trust you because there's a reason i'm Speedy."**_

_**Raven was dumbfounded she couldn't believe her ears, **__Does this mean he saw? Did he see slade? Or Terra cut herself? I finally have a partner. _** She monotoned "What did you see."**

**"Rae, i saw Terra interagate you in the hall then i saw..."**

**"Speedy what else." She demanded wincing as her shoulder began to ache. She needed medititaion so she could heal herself soon.**

** "I can't say it was Slade, but i can say i saw a figure you were battling. Or I saw a figure burst into flame."**

** "Speedy, your a douche, why would you believe me now? Robin doesn't."**

**Speedy smiled cockily, rocking on his heels he grinned like a four year old. "One i'm NOT Robin, he's not acting...well Robin. Two I may not be one of your friends infact you may see me as more of a sexy enemy, but i know a good soul when i see one."**

**Raven didn't have anything to say to that. " So how long have i been here, how did i get into my underware. And does the rest of the team know i'm here?"**

**Speedy sat on the edge of the large round bed his mask crinkling slightly. "Since i cleaned you up about two and a half hours, your clothes your all bloody so i striped them off with my teeth."**

**A look of horror crossed her face before a torrent of pillows were flung at him. Speedy would have dodged them but was laughing to hard. The pillows knocked him off the bed and into a heap on the floor.**

** "I'm kidding im kidding! Starfire came in here and did it for me!" Raven continued to glare at him. But sighed deciding not to irritate the last friend she had left. "But i did watch." He roared into a torrent of laughter and another attack of pillows flung at him. **

**This time Raven burst out laughing, she hadn't ment to, so something was clearly wrong in nevermore. Speedy stood up feathers clinging to him every which way. And Raven was sent into another fit of laughter. Speedy lept at her grabbing her shoulders crying "Help Raven the evil bunnies they got me!"**

**Raven felt something kindle in the bottom of her stomach something she desperatly needed. Hope, They fell together laughing like crazy. Suddenly a voice cleared it's throat. Speedy was immediatly to his feet feathers falling from his hair.**

**Robin stood in the doorway, anger and irritation evident on his face. What Raven didn't realize was the other emotion of jealousy on his face. But quickly it was roboticly removed. **

**"Robin what do you need?", Speedy asked. Robin cocked an eyebrow stubbornly crossing his arms.**

**"Cyborg needs you in the medic wing. Now."**

**"Aye aye cap'n." Speedy chanced a look of confidence towards a stone Raven. Then flashed out of the room.**

**"You seem to have YOUR clothes off an awful lot lately."**

**Raven glared at him, not wanting to fight she sighed breifly. "Robin stop, your not acting yourself!"**

**"Ha, you would know." He stalked into the room leaving the door wide open.**

**"What do you want."**

**"To check up on my Princess."**

**Ravens eyes widened she immediatly knew where she'd heard that. "Leave." Robin chuckled an evil laugh.**

**"Get dressed."**

**"Get out."**

**They stared at each other neither moving a muscle. It was Raven who spoke up, "Unless you'd rather i remove you from the room."**

**"No need, I'd rather not end up like Terra." With that he left the room. Raven huffed but teleported to her room. Where she threw on her leo, and cape. Raven slipped on her boot when she pulled the S communicator out of her leo. She had left it in her spare leo for safe keeping before leaving yesterday.**

** Raven knew she had to tell someone, she decided the best way to see if Robin was Robin ,was to test him. So she set off to find him. Waltzing down the hallway, she took the stairs to the gym. His usual after noon place. But something was wrong, Robin and someone else were in there practicing. But Robin wasn't making alot of noise as he pumbled the mat.**

** Robin ALWAYS grunted and umffed at every blow. Something was terribly wrong, stepping foot into the gym she saw it was Aqualad. Starting with him Raven walked up to him, he had his back to her and was playing with the water fountian.**

**"Hey." Immediatly Aqualad was up in a defensive position.**

**"Leave me alone witch," With that he scuried away. Raven was stunned, she couldn't believe her ears. Aqualad wouldn't hurt a fly! **Well she thought three down six to go.

**With that Raven raced away to find any remaining true friends.**

**ohhhhh i went there! I hate myself right now! AAhhhh i promise you all will hopefully get action soon! So theres NO mix up to any few followers Speedy and Raven are just friends! NO worries! i wanted to make my first story well Twisted! and it will twist! Also ive gotten soome messages regarding Terra and Raven. Instead of terra loosing her memory the titans gave her back her powers. Terra immediatly became weird towards Raven for a reason i will shortly explain! All your questions willl be answered no worries!**


	7. Loosing

Chapter seven!

Loosing.

Declamiar-Me no own, so f*ck off lawyers!

** Raven walked down the titans corridor. Allowing her mind to finally wonder what the hell happened. It all started with the STUPID party, Robins 17th to be exact. She had sat there drinking her wine cooler. What had Robin tride to hand her before? **_ So Robin tride to hand me a straight beer, that's what almost everyone else was drinking, he had been my best friend and acted like it during the party. It wasn't until that night that something changed about him. About them all, I don't have any good answers for that. But what was wrong with Terra? I had for givin her, yet she still is acting, evil. What would drive her to do that? Why had she hurt herself? Was it her who dropped the Slade communicator?_

_Why wouldn't Robin believe me? He's my BEST friend, who always defended me, always tried to give me respect, honesty, and kindness. He...aghhh i dont know! The only answers I have is Slade WAS there, Robin isn;t Robin, the only allies i have so far are Speedy and Cyborg. There's no way Aqualad, Robin, or Terra trust me. I suppose now i find out how many i reaaly have._

**Raven found herself before the common room doors. They swished open and she held her breath. All the Titans minus Robin, Speedy, Cy, BB, and Terra were in there. Which left her, Jinx, Bee, Mas y Menos, Starfire, and aqualad. Raven confidently walked to the kitchen were Jinx and Bee were quietly conversing.**

**Raven diddn't say anything, walking straight to the cubboard grabbing her cup and filling it with water. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to find them both starring at her. "Hey." She said lamely. Bee's eyes dimmed and zoned out for a split secound before she glared at Raven, got to her feet and stormed out of the commons. Raven looked at Jinx.**

**Jinx sat there stunned but she did soomething Raven would never forget she got to her feet ran to her and hugged her breifly. "Don't hit me! But something fishy's going on here, no one's...no one's being themselves. I think-" Just then the common doors swished open and in walked the boy wonder. **_ Great, _** Raven inwardly cursed.**

**Robin turned into the kitchen not bothering to look at her, Robin brushed right past her saying hi to Jinx. He grabbed a can of pop, slammed the fridge door and turned back to them. Pausing as he walked towards Raven, as if finally noticing her presence. Raven once again held her breath. Robin scanned her up and down then walked out of the commons.**

**"Harsh, Raven you need to get out of here."**

**"I need to WHAT?" Raven asked suprised.**

**"All these guys there talking about you like your a clingy bug, one that needs to be squished."**

**"I dont run from my problems," Raven monotoned.**

**"Your not running if you find Slade and stop him from-" Suddenly her eyes dimmed much like everyone elses did as there heads swiveled towards Raven. Raven blinked rapidly at her friends..who shockingly were no longer her friends. Her friends seemed to be being controlled by someone. There moves became totally roboric.**

**Jinx's fist slammed into her temple knocking Raven unto her stomach on the floor. Raven groaned as she heard the approaching feet of her zoned out friends. Shooting to her feet she glanced around. Aqualad, starfire, Jinx, and Mas y Menos surrounded her. All with there hands raised ready to fight her. "Shit" Raven muttered.**

**She needed an escape fast, if she phased there was a chance one of the droned out friends would grab her she needed something faster. Raven suddenly had an idea. She tensed her legs and slid over the counter racing to the door, a series of jinxes, water bombs, mini bombs, and star bolts hit the ground all around her. **

**But Raven kept running threw the doors, the rest of her so called team fireing and chasing behind her. Closely on her heels, Raven threw sheilds and small amounts of power behind her not willing to hurt her friends. Even if they weren't her friends they were in there. Raven dodged running in an uneven ziggzagged pattern, Mas y Menos she hit with a barrier everytime they got to close. **

_Where do I run? THE INFIRMARY! _**Raven sharply turned the corner barely being skimmed by a pink hex. Running at top speed her cloak flung out behind her she picked up speed one floor above the infirmary. Raven Dove down the twelve stairs, rolling down them, landing in a crouch she got to her feet and tore off running yet again. She had almost lost the gang when she flung open the doors to the informory. Slammed them and bolted them shut.**

**"SPEEDY, CYBORG" Raven cried looking around the white room. To her luck and suprise they were both leaning over Terra, they both turned around with startled expressions. **

**"Raven what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Speedy questioned as he set down his medical tools.**

**"It's the team they've all gone...drone like!" Raven flinched as they pounded on the door. "Cyborg you need to help them NOW!"**

**Cy looked at her a mixture of fear, respect, and brains. "Alright rae, tell me what happened." Another series of bangs and shouts echoed in the hallway. "And fast!"**

**Raven recapped her story of finding the communicator and her flee from the kitchen to here. Finishing with a plea of "What can we do!"**

**Speedy glanced at the floor thinking hard. "You said you had the Slade communicator with you right, so why don't we use it?" Raven and cyborg shared a look and then starred at Speedy. The ginger grinned believing he had a brilliant plan. "Well if Terra did drop it on purpose, then it was set there for a reason. If we call slade and tell him we want answers there's a chance we can end this whole thing."**

**"I don't like it. If it was an accident and Slade is somehow controlling the team, doesn't that mean he'd want us controlled too?" Cyborg was quiet for a minute after digesting what Raven had said.**

**"I say we try it. It's risky but that door won't stay up for forever." Raven looked defieted but nodded, Cyborg was after all secound in command. They picked up the communicator opening it. The screen was black for a few minutes before a face was suddenly starring at them. The face of a man in a golden orange and black suit. **

**"Ahh my little bird it appears you've managed to salvage some friends."**

**"Game over slade, tells us what's up NOW."**

**Slade gave a small chuckle, "Demanding little thing aren't you, much like Robin."**

**"Shut up," Speedy and Cyborg hissed simoltaniously.**

**"My my, those two just won't do, I suppose i could get rid of them myself. But wait i already DID!" The communicator blackened and Raven glanced horrified at the blank eyes of cyborg and she was sure behind his mask speedy's were too. Raven lept back from them, immediatly in a fighting possition.**

**Robotically they both stood up, Cy's sonic cannon pointed square at her chest, speedy's bow aimed right at her heart. Raven;s heart sank, she was alone. She couldn't hurt these two, but they sure as hell could hurt her. Raven knew she had to stall them, do something to get to Robin. She didn't know why but suddenly she was drawn to him, where ever it is he was.**

**Speedy and cyborg shot at her, Raven put up a sheild and backflipped in the air. Training with Robin was about to pay off. Raven sent power to the ceiling creating a crater in the ceiling as it smashed down on cyborg but Speedy flashed out of the way. He raced around the room flinging arrows at her. Raven tried to sheild herself from them but was caught ruffly in the ankle by a red arrow. Raven pulled the arrow out blood dripping out of her wound. Irritation seared threw her, time to stop this.**

**Raven focused all her concentration on speedy holding her sheild with one hand, she sent her powers to the floor board as he was running almost to it. Raven stood it up and speedy smashed into it face first knocking himself unconcious. Raven smirked at the tard, she let down her sheild and moved to phase to Robins office. Pausing she walked over to speedy and kicked him in the side of the head.**

**"DOuble tap." She whispered as she evaporated from the room. And into Robins office, where he was waiting for her.**

**~~~~~IN ROBINS OFFICE~~~~~~**

**"You see we knew you'd come to me princess." Robin hissed in her ear, with lightning speed he tied her wrists behind her back, and wrapped his hands around her waist. The rest of the team was in there including Bee. "How about we take you to be taught a lesson." With that they dissapeared into Slades dungeon.**

**~~~~~~~IN SLADES QUARTERS~~~~~~**

**The walls were made of mud, clearly under ground. Two large chairs sat infront of them. Robin squeezed her waist extra tight smirking evilly. The rest of the team walked in seperate directions threw several different doors. Leaving Raven and Robin in the middle of the room. Raven used a quick moment to dip into there bond, Robin was as dazzed as BB was when Mad Mod had hypnotized him. Last time Raven had to make bb laugh, she wondered what she had to do this time.**

**"Robin, you look like your going to kill me."**

**"If i could i would." He whispered into her ear.**

**"Ohh the darkside of the traffic light." Robin let out a chuckle "always so whitty huh" Robin gripped her waist so hard she was sure she's have bruises.**

**"Robin...s...Stop!" Raven cried breathlessly.**

**"But why, don't you like it **_Princess?" _**He hissed the name.**

**"P-please! Tell me what your doing!"**

**"I'm handing you over to Slade so he can break our new pet in." He whispered harshly into her ear. Robin unsnapped her cape, letting it fall to the floor. Raven tried her hardest to use her powers but something stopped her. Raven began to shake trying her hardest to stop this.**

**"Don't hurt yoursel now princesss, powerproof bondes." **

** Suddenly one of the doors behind them open and slammed again, Robin straightened his back and began to carress her check while he held her VERY close to himself. Medal boots clunked behind them, walked past them and sat in one of the chairs.**

**"Why look" Slade marvelled "My new apprentice."**

**"Never." Raven snapped.**

**"Come on now Raven look at yourself, your all alone, what have you got left to fight for? What have you got left to **_**live **_**for?"**

**"You may have my friends but you will NEVER get to me understand!"**

**"That sounds like a threat my bird,"**

**"You of all people know i can carry out any threat i make."**

**Slade sighed "Your much like me you know, charming, stubborn, forcefull, powerfull, and defiant. It will be hard to break you, but eventually you will learn discipline."**

**"Don't ever tell me what to do!" Raven spat and Robin continued to stare at her in wonder.**

**"Get used to it kid, from now own we will rule together, with our army of titans." Ravens anger was spuing over, she attempted to lung at slade but Robin restrained her waist now with both hands.**

**"Robin if you'll kindly hand her over to me i do believ her first whipping would be fun to watch. Robin rubbed a smooth hand over her stomach, touching her face gently. Raven began to plead with her mindless best friend. "Robin **_**please **_**don't leave me. I need you Robin." Her voice cracked as she whispered urgently, and he paused it was exactly what she needed she turned in his iron grip placing her hands on his neck.**

**"ROBIN" slade cried impatiently. But Robin crinkled his for-head at what Raven was whispering. Ravens eyes began to water, "Robin this could be the end for me and you need to know even if your not you. I know your in there and i know you can hear me you need to know that I...Robin..i love you." She whispered leaning into him she gently brushed her lips agenst his. Robin fliched and seemed to begin to shiver.**

**"ROBIN HAND ME THE GIRL" Robin immediatly turned Raven away and pushed her onto the ground in front of him. "I WOULD RATHER YOU PARTAKE IN HER FIRST WHIPPING." Slade bellowed at him and Robin slightly nodded his head in partial agreement.**

**Robin seemed to zone completely out in thought, leaving Raven alone with Slade. Raven smirked at the ground hoping her plan worked. That is until a certain Blonde head came bounding around the corner carrying a large white whip.**

**"**_**Terra" **_** Raven hissed.**

**Ohhh exciting huh! I hope that answered a FEW of your questions and so all of you know yes Raven acted out portraing her feelings. This does not however mean she doesn't have feelings for the boy blunder:) more twists to come!**


	8. Alone

Chapter 8

Alone.

I no own tt!

_Terra stepped out into the arena looking area. She too had a frozen zoned out look in her eyes. In her hand is what made Raven tense, she carried a long white whip, that seemed to have small spikes along the side. Terra smiled evil, to evil for even Terra to muster._

_" _**Are you ready little Birdie? But wait, i have a better idea, Robin how about you take the first wipping of our new playmate." **_ Robin obediantly stepped past Raven to Terra and took the rope out of her hands. Raven ran her hand over the dried blood on her ankle were speedy had hit her with his arrow, __**were is speedy? **__ Raven thought to herself._

_Before she realized a long bar had appeared above her on the ceiling dangling by the same powerpruff ropes that had bound her hands. Slade snatched her wrist before Raven could flinch he had her wrists tied to the bar above her. Standing on weak legs she let out a torrent of insults " _**Your weak aren't you, that's why you can't kill me! it's because your a weak loser who can't get over how we have powers and you don't. Even Robin, that's why you need us isn't it coward because your jealous of us!"**

**"ROBIN BEGIN." **_Robin actually hesitated but not long enough for slade to realize. He arched his back tensed his arm and pulled the whip forward with all his force, straight into Raven shoulder. Seering pain like no other traced its way like venon all over Ravens body. But Raven refused to scream and give in to slade. _

_**Robin, stop! Please i know your in there! **__Raven screamed through their bond. Pleading with a zombie enemy. But to her greatest dissapointment a grin spread over Robins face as he arched his back and imposibly hit her harder. This time Raven let out a small startled gasp as the whip smashed into her lower back, tearing her leo, and blood instantly rolled down her back._

_Again, he hit her across the back, in the shoulder, and across again, each blow harder and faster, more blood rolled down her back. But Raven had yet to scream, but one alligator tear rolled down her cheack when Robin laughed. A twisted dark laugh that was not his own, full of enjoyment and pleasure. As if he enjoyeed watching her distressed and painful._

**"What's wrong little bird, afraid? Or is it weak?" **_ Slade cackled as he took a step in front of her face, grabbed her chin gently and wipped the tear off her check. Cold rage filled her warm sweaty body, she lept forward with little force she had left, using her left good ankle she kicked slade under his chin forcing it sideways. But before she could finish her attack the whip bashed into her middle back with such force it pushed her legs off the ground and swung her small body forward. _

_Raven opened her mouth to let out a scream of anguish but bit her lip. As soon as her feet hit the ground her knees gave in, the bar was lifted higher, and her feet dangled from the ground a mere inch. Her vision spun and Robins insane laughter filled her ears. Doors suddenly sprung open and robotic foot steps filled her ears. And raven looked up to see her team, all of them except Speedy. Even Cyborg was there, and she hadn't hurt Speedy bad enough to do damage. _

_Slades voice rangover the arena, "_** Titans, my minions i welcome you to my ranks, here is the powerful one we have waited for. The bird has become OUR little bird, we must do her no justice, treat her as the pathetic human she is. And show her what it's like when you defy my terms and conditions. Of which for her are one, One meal a day, Two no contact unless your told otherwise, three she is our prisoner, treat her like one. Now Robin shall accumpany her to her cell, it's time for a feast!"**

_Robin o]pulled her down from the bar, undite her cuffings, and retied them as he lead her down a dark dusty corrider, a grim expression on his face as he half dragged her bloddy form down the passage._


	9. Allie?

**Twisted CHpt 9**

**Allie?**

**I do not own the tt even though i WISH i did!**

**Sorry it's been such a long wait! To any fans this story has i hope this chapter will answer some of your Questions! Plus i forgot my password but im finally back!**

** The Passage was only half lit by dime torches every twenty feet or so. The floor gradually changed from black dirt to white doctors office like. The dirt walls changed to bleak blue office walls, the walls were suddenly flecked with blood, bloody hand prints drug across the walls. As if someone was forced down here against all there will.**

** Robin held Ravens hands behind her back so tightly her fingers were turning numb. He pushed her forward with his body, clenching her hands tighter. He breathed into her neck brushing his lips across her tender grey skin. Ravens knees were weak, her heart was pounding in her chest, her right ankle was swelled and caused her to limp. Blood was still spewing down her back causing hot and cold flashes. **

** But she held her emotions, letting any sign of pain, lothe, or anger drip off her features. She focused on her breathing trying to calm her cold hate. How could she hate them? They were her team...deep down at leaast. She had to save them, she couldn't call for backup one of two reasons. One being she was trapped and her cloak was gone, she still had her communicator but it would be no use in slades layer. And her teammates had saved her themselves, ROBIN had saved her himself she owed him as much as an effort. **

** Thoughts swarmed her head as she tried to remember her path down the corrider. So far they'd taken 4 lefts and 7 rights. The latest corridor was straight and at the end sent a chill threw her bones. A dark cellar cage like door. Brass metal polls lead into a fairly large, dark, cot sized room. On the left side of the human cage was a small blue cot. One small window was right above the bed but instead of an outside veiw was one of a training room.**

** Opposite was an old moth eaten wardrobe. That was all that was in the cell. Besides a small black cat. As Robin tossed Raven to the ground he opened the cage door, and the all black cat slunk out infront of Raven.**

** "Look at that Princess, a black cat crossed your path, bad luck for you." Robin smirked grabbing her waist he hoisted her over his shoulder, into the cage, than tossed her onto the bed. Robins entire body tensed and he stood still for a good minute. Than grinned a sick and sadistic, twisted smile.**

** Ravens hands were still tied behind her back underneath her shivering body. Her back stung with every shiver that pulsed through her body as the dried blood clung to the fabric of the black blanked making her skin inflame with irritation. But she didn't move a muscle, her legs were weak from fatigue and she couldn't remember the last time she ate.**

** "You're such a pretty birdie" Robin whispered deeply tracing a pattern across her cheeck. Raven glared at him not saying anything. "Any objections?" He hinted before a torrent of laughter couressed through him. He continued to chuckle as he traced over her lips than down her neck near Ravens chest. Then it struck Raven what his intentions were. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but the boy wonder clasped his hand over her mouth, and strung his leg onto the bed over Raven sitting on her hips.**

** Raven jerked her body fighting with her power, she rolled and tossed, squirming and bouncing her hips in protest but it was no use for the young heroine. Robin began ripping her leo down the fron of her chest. Almost to her breasts he stopped as Raven continued to struggle using her powers and but her powers fadded through everything. He cupped her breast in his hand making her stop dead. This was too far! too close! She NEEDED a way out NOW!**

** Robin bent down whispering in her ear "Princess, are you ready yet?" But his voice was less alarming even a bit apprehensive. Raven got an idea, she couldn't send out a warning to anyone...anyone but robin! And he WAS in there she was absolutely sure of that. She made her eyes go as innocent, pleading, and harmless as she could. Looking straight into his mask she saw his eyes. Not literally but more or less she saw through them. Into his mind she prodded with her own, a barrier thicker than she'd ever incountered fogged her way not allowing her entry. She pushed agenst it but didn't want to hurt her friend.**

** She prodded the barrier hardly noticing the harsh kisses he was trailing around her neck or the squessing he was switching from brest to hip with one hand over her mouth. She starred deep into his masked eyes as she focused all her mite into his mind. The barrier wasn't giving in at all and Raven and had a little time before he went too far. There bond was strong, stronger than the fog but not when there was so mutch distracting her. She couldn't help but finally feel his teeth trace over her thigh as he gently kissed her thigh. Her mind protested, this wasn't right and she had to stop him. **

** Raven moaned behind his hand when another idea hit her. She opened her mouth than clamped down as hard as she could on the boy wonders fingers drawing blood immediatley. He growled flinching back caught off gaurd. Raven threw her hips as hard as she could making him tumble to the ground. He was instantly in a crouched fighting position as Raven jumped awkwardly to her feet on the bed. **

** "Robin, i know your in there but **_please _**here me out on this! You have to fight it! You have to fight the fog in your mind!" Robin cocked his head at her like a curious puppy. But still, he leapt at her hurling her against the wall, knockin the air out of her chest. Pressing his body against hers he huffed in her ear, as he rubbed his hips against hers. Reminding her there was only so much fabric inbetween them.**

** Raven clenched her fists and eyes shut, when Robins body was ripped off of hers and slammed against the wordrobe. Raven crumpled to her knees on the cot. She looked up to see Red-x standing full height with his back to her. He sprung on Robin who was laughing melchanically, and flung him to the ground by his collar. Red-x's deep machiney voice echoed in his hiss, "Even as a slade bot your still scum you ass whipe!" He hissed as he pounded Robins face once, twice, three times. Until Robin stopped his laughing holding his hands up he cried "Hey man same side!"**

** "Not if your gonna take my place of patroinizing the dark bird over there! So fuck off!" Red-x chucked robin out of the cell slamming it shut. They watched eachother for a secoumd before Robin gave me a sick smile and a sweet wave calling, "Pick this up next time Princess." And he sauntered off.**

** Red-x spun around walking to Raven, and measuring up her wounds. "You all right sunshine?" **

** "N-never better," Her voice cracked in spite. Her head was pounding from trying to inch into Robins mind. Red-x pulled a water bottle out of his utility belt, unscrewing the lid he handed her two small ibveprofins and the bottle. She nodded in thanks, downed the pills than the rest of the bottle. She handed him back the empty flask, and stood up. But her muscles buckled and sent her back on the cot.**

** "Don't worry sunshine one of those pills will ease the pain. Let's get you down to the shower before you pass out." He helped her to her feet and down the hallway to the large bathroom. The colors were spinning but Raven could tell the bathroom was all white, white towells, floor, tub, shower, and window. All in that order around the room. It was fairly large and again the window lead to a different veiw of a large arena.**

** Red-x gave her shoulders a bit nudge before he turned to leave the bathrrom. "Why are you helping me?" She let out sharply.**

** Red-x smirked over his shoulder "Because your the first person i've ever seen fight back with such hope." He shivered slightly as he said it. "And i guess with your team around, it means my share of battle and money are getting cut!" He spat as he shut the door behind him. **

** Raven grabbed one of the towels turning the water on to a nice, hot, temperature. Steam immediatly flooded the room and Raven sighed in releif. Raven went to slip off what was left of her leo when she realized her hands were still tied. That's why he was so cheeky! Raven growled but backed up against the edge of the counter and brought down her arms with all her might. The ropes gave a loud snapping noise and her wrists were free. Raven slipped the rest of the ropes off his wrists and stepped out of her leo. **

** As she stepped into the shower she hovered into a medditation pose and let her blue energy enwrap her mind and body, to mend the wounds already made. A thought came to her mind, **_I can use my powers, so i can hack in too one of my teammates minds...but which one? And did i just make myself an Allie?_

_Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait! I had to write a three page report on the titanic for my Civics class! Even tho i LOVE the titanic MAN DID IT TAKE FOREVER! But im back and full of shit and vinigar! Don't worrry your little hearts the ending is soon to come and everything will be complete! Or will it?_

_ Also who do you think Raven should Awakin? my thoughts are_

_1) Robin_

_2) Terra_

_3) Jinx_

_4) Beastboy_

_Your thoughts?_


	10. 10 turning tides

Chapter 10

Turning tides.

Red-x propped open the bathroom door and could see Raven's form floating in meditation. As he silently set down the bag he realized how much he would kill to be able to destroy anything with a snap of his fingers. He leaned his back against the counter closing his eyes as visions of destruction formed in his mind. Destroying, murdering, breaking, demolishing Slade and his stupid black mail.

"It's not that easy." A voice beside him said quietly. Red-x flinched, no one was supposed to be able to sneak up on him. She gave him a once over as she brushed threw her violet hair. "There's a thing called to much power." She growled with the towel wrapped around her slim body.

"Sorry hun, but there is NO such thing as too much power."

Raven scoffed and he reddied himself for a smart ass reply but her voice faltered. "You don't know, what it's like to be so full of evil," She looked at her palms. "But have everyone believe you're this angel of darkness. While you know if you slip up even the littlest all the people you care about could be destroyed."

Red x considered this while Raven dried her hair with another white towel. "That's why I don't care about anyone."

"Other than yourself?"

"Now you're catching on." Red x winked at her and slide the red bag to her. "This is all I could find that would both fit you and make you look sexy. Not that it takes much," he eyed her body. Raven glared at him but shuffled threw the contents anyway. A black skirt, ripped tights that had holders for knives and seemed to hold some kind of force field for protection. A blue silk tank top and a black leather jacket. Robin's leather jacket to be precise. Along with, at the bottom of the bag, a thin black piece of metal. Raven picked it up curiously and it snapped to her wrist becoming invisible. Raven gasped and Red-x flashed a grin.

"Relax there sunshine It will make sure nothing Slade throws in your blood stream will cut off your powers. And it makes sure your powers are more controlled, less by your emotions and more by your will. Since you had a lot of that I figured it would help." Raven nodded in thanks and Red-x made his way to the door. "You know," he started as Raven stepped quickly behind him. "When Slade orders me to attack you I will."

"Good, don't hesitate." She said simply before slamming the door. Raven quickly got dressed in her uniform which she had to admit made her look pretty good. She sighed and picked up the only two items remaining from her uniform, her utility belt and her boots. Swiftly she threw them both on, satisfied she began to fulfill her plan.

Using her soul self she flew into the nearest Titan she could find which happened to be Terra's. Terra's mind was.. well terrifying. Her mind was fogged and her nervous system was rigged with a sort of microscopic devise that put images into her head. Raven new this was her only change she had to change her team mate back. So Raven pushed a little into the fog trying to get to whatever it was blocking her from. She probed harder with her mind and Terra winced in pain. Believing instintaniously she had to go to Slade. But, she was alone in a vast corridor. Raven was afraid to hurt this girl, no matter what Terra was a teammate and if Robin trusted her so should she.

Raven steadied herself than gave everything she could without severly hurting Terra into the fog. Nearly a minute passed as Terra fell to her knees, weeping in pain and clutching her head, did Raven break through. And to her horror she found that the real Terra was trapped inside of her own head. In a scene that intranced Raven.

Inside Terra's mind, inside that mind, was Terra. She was on her knees as the Titans stepped forward from behind the shadows. "No, please, not again!" Terra screeched at the team. The Fake starfire stepped forward. "You are NO friend of mind. You are a filthy SNARKBLARF!" Starfire screamed with intense green eyes that were very much alike the real starfires. The only difference in the real and fake were that the real starfire would never be able to act like this to Terra since we restores her.

Cyborg was next standing tall and menacingly he glared down at the girl. "You're WACKED you filthy trader. How could we ever trust someone as wrong as you!" I realized there was also a difference in Cyborg, his human eye was green instead of the blue it was. Terra let out a muffled sob than Robin stepped up looking completely pissed and bad assed. "How you could even manage to do something like that is just. Ugh, your worthless, you can't control your powers, and your PATHETIC." Robins voice even made Raven cringe. But she couldn't step in yet she had to wait. This Robin was nearly the same, except for his mask. His mask that usually glowed vibrant white was darker more of a mucky white.

Then came Beast Boy, he glared down at her with an endless hate. "You are nothing Terra. A sad excuse for a human, I'm glad I know have starfire to cheer me up, she's much prettier and better than YOU. I can't wait to spit and dance all over your grave." Terra let out a desperate cry "BB PLEASE! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ALLL!" The only difference in beastboy was his ears. This BB's ears were more of a round shape instead of pointed. Next, the other Raven stepped in.

"Terra, Terra, Terra, too nad we don't love you. After all the hate you threw at me, how could I possibly not want to abandon you/" That was all she said and gave a sinister smile before disappearing. The only difference there was the Chakra, the real Raven's was red this one was mixed with a slight orange. Terra gave a strangled cry and began sobbing again. That's when the real Raven stepped in. Well sort of, Ravens voice whispered into Terra's ear.

"Fight back." Terra flinched and looked around terrified. This clearly hadn't happened before. "R-r-raven?"

"Yes terra. This is fake this whole thing was set up by Slade. We all do LOVE you Terra. I'm in your head right now as are you, when they come back I need you to fight back. Tell them you don't believe them show them you ARE strong."

Terra shook her head in angst hurt. "I-I don't b-believe you. If this is al s-set up than w-why can't i b-be sure you ARE real." Terra's eyes were glowing with renewed confidence as she blew her nose into her sleeve. "How do I know your not another one of them."

"How do I prove it." Terra shook her head "You can't."

"But I WILL." I said bravely Terra cracked a smile, "Good Rae. Now tell me how I get out."

"They will comeback soon and when they do you will fight them."

"But I tried."

"With your fists not your mind." I said wisely. Terra nodded her head in understanding. When suddenly her eyes began watering.

"Why mw Rae? After all that I did to you. I mean I-I d-d-did all of t-this!" Terra sniffed and I mentally rolled my eyes. "Terra it wasn't YOU, it was SLADE he's doing it now too. You and I both know you are strong."

The lights all around us dimmed and Terra hung her head. As our fake team mates entered the circle she muttered "Not as strong as you." As the team restarted its term of Terror Terra countered back. Throwing attitude around like there's no tomorrow. She cocked her eyebrow and looked bored, being sarcastic and whitty with all of them. I pulled out of her vision and saw the fog was less thick. Terra's phobia was being hated and shunned by us, her problem was not defending herself. By backfiring that, I succeded in loosening the tie in between Slade and her mind. All I had to do now was muster enough strength to bust threw the fog that was clouding her mind. I took back most of my soul than sent half of what I had into her mind. The light I was creating turned vibrant and yellow like Terra's hair. I retracted slightly sucking all of the fog out of her until it was clear. Terra was free, and she knew she had to find me.

I allowed my floating form to retract and I stood on shaky legs. I took a deep breath confusion and black dots ebbed my vision. It was going to take a lot to get used to the whole 'sucking evil fumes out of minds' thing. Raven sighed and pulled her emotions together. Power caressed her skin and she felt herself mend the weakness of her mind. Satisfied Raven tugged her hood over her head. Than feeling irate threw it off her head. Raven felt another presence on the other side of the door. Quickly raven opened the door grabbed the person than slammed the door shut. Immediatley Terra threw her arms around Raven and sobbed into her shoulder.

Petting her blonde head raven rolled her eyes but patted her back. Grabbing Terra's shoulders she pulled her infront of her. "WE've got a battle to end and a team to essemble. Terra nodded and whipped her nose. She was wearing the same uniform she had when she was Slades apprentice. Just as Terra moved to splash water on her face Red-x waltzed in. Terra flinched and was in a fighting position within seconds. Raven held up her hand.

"How's it going doll face?" Raven rolled her lavender eyes.

"What do you want?" She delicately laced her voice with venom. Red-x gave her a cocky smile.

"I figured your friend would want something to drink." He said not taking his eyes off of Ravens. "You don't have anything to drink." Raven stated.

He chuckled mechanically and put his hands up. "You caught me." He turned serious and thoughtful for a minute. "Slade wants to see you, now. And it's not good." He said walking out the door. Raven sighed again.

Looking at Terra she saw her studying her with an amused expression. "WHAT."

"Nothing, but I have to go. And Raven… I know what Slades planning." Raven crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Fears Rae, he's using your fears against you." With that she walked out. And shortly after Raven followed bracing herself for her worst fears to become her scariest reality.

ANNNDN FINISH! Sorry it took me so long to update. Being some annoying internet problems I finally got to a different place to update! CHEERS TO MCDONALDS!:) RR!


End file.
